DBx: Madotsuki vs Ashiok
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Forget Freddy and Darkrai! Ashiok has easily taken the throne as most powerful Nightmare Manipulator! And Ashiok has Ashiok's eyes set on a young girl named Madotsuki. Who will be murdered in their sleep? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning One night, Madotsuki was writing down a note to remind her to let go of her accumulated Items throughout the dream world she lucidly dreams about. After she written the note in her diary, Madotsuki restlessly went to sleep... She should've left. An unknown creature, unpercievable to ordinary humans Planeswalked away from Dack Fayden, hoping it can escape, but ultimately left the Multiverse, and is on Earth. It went by the name of Ashiok... Ashiok approached Madotsuki's bed, and felt her REM Transmitters, changing her dreams completely... As Madotsuki approached the Nexus, EVERYTHING around Madotsuki turned White. It became a white void, and as Madotsuki got on her Bicycle, she returned to her original area where she originally used her ability... That was when Ashiok appeared... Ashiok knew Madotsuki couldn't speak, so Ashiok used her mind as her voice. Ashiok: (Now... Tell me your fears, little girl...) Madotsuki: (Who- No... WHAT is this person?! And why is it after me???) Ashiok: (Yes... Express your horror... Your fright...) Madotsuki then pulled out her umbrella, twirled it, and it poured... The fight then proceeded... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' As Ashiok was about to attack the Lucid Dreamer, Madotsuki changed into her Demon form, and shot Lightning while it was raining, easily crippling Ashiok as a result. Madotsuki then turned into a stoplight, and showed a red light pausing all but her. She is indeed very strong in her dream world that's no more, BUT I'LL BREAK HER... Ashiok, unable to move, knew Ashiok couldn't counter while the stoplight was in effect. As Madotsuki approached Ashiok, she changed to her Knife, and constantly tried to stab Ashiok, only to realize the wounds kept closing. Meanwhile, in our universe, Ashiok made reality into a one sided fight; Madotsuki really was having a nightmare! Maybe even a Night Terror! Madotsuki was winning in the White Void, but Ashiok was winning as a whole! Ashiok: Don't be so resistant, young girl... Let it out. LET IT ALL OUT. SCREAM!!! Back in the Dream World, Ashiok summoned millions (Probably.) of creepy female-esque entities coming from all 360 degrees of angles. In a heartbeat, Madotsuki summoned her Umbrella again, twirled it, turned into Demon mode, and shot Lightning at her enemies. Ashiok was impressed. Ashiok expected Madotsuki to use her knife, and futilely get trapped in a pocket dimension where the only way out is be pinching herself. But this is Ashiok's dream now, not Madotsuki's... Ashiok decided to blind Madotsuki with FACE itself. Even as Madotsuki awoke, she can only see FACE's appearance, frightening her. Ashiok decided to take this advantage, and destroy the Dream Diary itself. After that, Madotsuki's sight returned to normal. At a cost. Her only way to remember her dreams is gone. Madotsuki became an Ax-Crazy, becoming a true Yandere, willing to kill in order to achieve her goals back. But she had no powers in the real world, and as such, Ashiok clenched her head... Madotsuki: UWAAAAAAAAAH!!! All her memories of her existence; Birth, the first day of School, Her debatable status as a shut in, even her Dream World Locked TIGHT from harm, all gone. Ashiok: Very sad indeed... How can you fight me without the only way to use your weapons? Madotsuki was even robbed of her very vocabulary, if she ever had one. Her emotions; robbed, Madotsuki is now unable to respond in any way... All but one... Ashiok overloaded what's left of Madotsuki, if she can call herself that anymore... It started as a minor headache, but Madotsuki easily screamed as her brainwaves went out of control... And then... PWOOOO!!! Madotsuki's Endless Night Terror continued in the afterlife. Ashiok easily tore up, and exploded Madotsuki... Ashiok: She was an interesting girl while she lasted... But I doubt she would make for a decent Planeswalker... No news of Madotsuki was confirmed after that night... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: THAT WAS TOTALLY NIGHTMARISH! The Winner is... ASHIOK! Madotsuki is from Yume Nikki, owned by Kikiyama. Ashiok is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Wizards of the Coast/Hasbro. Next Time Accelerator OBLITERATES INTO DBx!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:TCG vs Videogame themed DBXs Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:BMHKain